the chilla saga part 1: the arrival
by dr.doom
Summary: two mouths after the return of the gyinu force, chilla has finally has arrived. please r/r


I don't own these characters, well some I do so don't take them  
  
(note: this story takes place after the return of the gyinu force series.)  
  
The chilla saga part one: the arrival: by dr doom  
  
It has been almost two month's since the fight with the gyinu force. Life had returned to normal for kel and his friends. Bulma was on the padeo with chi-chi eating lunch. "Gee, it's so quiet, where is everyone?" chi-chi asked  
  
"Hmm, well, I think goten, trunks, pan, and bra went to the movies" bulma said as she took a sip of her tea. "Kel and vegita are in the gravity chamber." She said "where's goku?"  
  
"He went to kami house to see master roshi." Chi-chi answered. But just as she had said, they saw a hug explosion. "wh... what was that." Chi-chi asked as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Argh, if that idiot blew up the gravity room again I'll kill him." Bulma yelled as she and chi-chi ran to the source of the explosion. But when they got there they saw that the room was completely destroyed. When kel and vegita stood up from the rubble, they were meet with cold eyes. "Damn it, do you know how much this is going to cost to fix?" bulma yelled.  
  
"Hmph" vegita grunted " its not my fault that your father built a inferior machine"  
  
"well, maybe if you didn't cut the gravity up so damn high..." bulma yelled   
  
"The gravity wasn't up that high." Vegita yelled back "just tell your father to fix that damned machine." He ordered  
  
"Well if he build's such inferior machine's, why don't you fix it." Bulma said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Fine, maybe I will." Vegita said as he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"well, that was... interesting." Kel said  
  
"um, can I get a ride home?" chi-chi asked  
  
"sure I'll fly you over there." Kel said.  
  
But else where, in earth's orbit, chilla sat on her throne. "madam, we've entered earth's orbit." A helmsmen said.  
  
"finally" chilla said as she took a sip of her wine. "well norrin, it appears that we have finally arrived" chilla said looking towards her 1st officer. "if you don't mind me asking, how did you lose you son?" she asked  
  
"it was before your brother destroyed my home world of vegita, he had ordered my army to destroy a planet called charr." Norrin explained "long story short, it was a trap. To save my children's life I place them in stasis pods. but I never found the pod that held my son, and as you know I found daughter many years ago."  
  
"fear not old friend, soon you shall have your son back." Chilla said. "prepare a landing party." She ordered "you" she said turning to face a helms men. "locate the sayien"  
  
"um... witch one?" the guy asked  
  
"what do you mean witch one?" chilla asked "how many of them are there?"  
  
"um...well, there's one on this island. Four in what appears to be a city. One in the forest, one appears to be leaving the one in the forest, and headed towards one over here." The guy explained.  
  
"eight?" chilla said as she pointed her finger at the helms men. "your fired" she said as she fired a small ki-beam at the guy and killed him. "norrin" chilla said turning towards him. "do you think you can find him?"  
  
"yes, it shouldn't be to hard to find him." Norrin said as he turned and walked out the room.   
  
But at kami house goku and his friends were having a good time. "ha, full house!" krillon said as he dropped his cards and reached out for his winnings.  
  
"hold on" 18 said as she grabbed his hand "what is it called when you have four of this A cards?" she asked playing dumb.  
  
"aww man" goku said as he threw his cards down. "that's the 22nd time in a row"  
  
"are you sure you haven't played before?" krillon asked  
  
"I must be lucky." 18 said as she took all of the winnings  
  
"yeah, how's about we both get lucky. If you know what I mean." Master roshi said as he crawled towards 18. But his only answer was a punch in the face.  
  
"goku" a voice said "can you hear me its king ki."  
  
"king ki" goku said "wow how it going?"  
  
"not good" king ki answered grimly "chilla, freeza younger sister. Has come to earth. And she's headed towards capsule corp."  
  
"do you know why?" goku asked  
  
"does anyone else hear that voice?" 18 asked  
  
"ooh that's just king ki, he's psychic." Krillon explained  
  
"hmm talk about reach out and touch someone." 18 said as king ki told goku all that he knew.  
  
"I'll reach out and touch ya!" master roshi said as he reached out for 18's chest.  
  
"if you so much as touch me I'll rip your arms off, and kick your teeth so far down your throat you'll be able to chew your own ass out, for touching me!" 18 said coldly as master roshi backed off.  
  
"guys lison up" goku said. He then proceeded to tell them every thing that king ki had told him. Then 18, krillon, and goku flew off towards capsule corp.  
  
"when kel landed on the front lawn of capsule corp. he saw bulma standing there. "hey mom" he said as he walked up to her "why are you standing out here" but as he said that he saw that she was pointing behind him with her eyes. "what is it...?" but before she could answer ten people appeared and blasted kel.  
  
"I told you not to warn him." A soldier said as he slapped bulma "I'll teach you to do as your told"  
  
"huh" vegita said as he woke up from his nap, and looked out is window. But what he saw made his blood boil. He flew out the window and punched the soldier.  
  
"vegita" bulma said surprised that he had come to her aid.  
  
"who are you" kell demanded as he stood up.  
  
"I am norrrin-radd, high general of chilla's royal army." norrin said "I am here for two reasons. I am here for kel-lex." Norrin said.  
  
"and the other?" vegita demanded  
  
"to kill you all, prince" norrin said  
  
"huh, how do you know that I am the prince of sayien's?" vegita asked  
  
"because I am a sayien." Norrin said proudly "but enough small talk. Kill the prince and the human." He ordered as eight of the soldiers stood in front of kel, bulma, and vegita and fired. When the smoke cleared there stood bulma untouched, but kel and vegita were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"huh, where did they go?" one soldier asked bulma, but his answer was a finger pointed up. "WH... oh noo" he said as he and his teammates looked up and saw vegita and kel floating above them.  
  
"our turn" kel said as he made a ki-ball "by the way your aim was terrible."   
  
"maybe there learn to shot better, in the next dimension" vegita said. With that he and kel blasted the eight soldiers and killed them all.  
  
"ah, yes well lets get stared shall we" norrin said   
  
"for a sayien you sure are stupid." Vegita said "if you think that you stand a chance against me..." vegita started.  
  
"no prince, you are the stupid one" norrin said. "do you think that we came here not knowing that you are a super sayien. Well guess what so am I!" with that he and the last soldier began to power up. Then in a flash of light they were transformed into super sayien's. but when they finished powering up kel noticed that the soldier was a girl. She had on sayien armor like vegita's but with no sleeves. But what kel noticed most was the tattoo on her left eye.  
  
"her face" bulma said when she saw her face. "she look's like you." bulma said to kel  
  
"ooh allow me to introduce you." Norrin said smiling "kel-lex meet your twin sister, aarow."  
  
"sister!" kel, bulma and vegita said at the same time.  
  
"yes, and I am your father." Norrin said  
  
to be continued...  
  
Please fell free to review my story.   



End file.
